


Phoenix (6/6 of the Fire Series)

by Draycevixen



Series: Fire series [6]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: teaandswissroll, First Time, M/M, challenge: The Weekly Obbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6th and last part of the Fire series written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge: Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix (6/6 of the Fire Series)

He woke up slowly, his body objecting to the whole notion of consciousness, something sharp digging in to his side. He groped around and turned up a splintered piece of wood that looked vaguely familiar. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked closer. It _had_ been part of his coffee table. He tossed it to one side. It had been worth it. He yawned like his head would crack open and reached to scratch at his itchy stomach, his hand coming away covered in kapok from a burst cushion. It should have been annoying, but he couldn’t stop grinning at the thought of why the kapok was sticking to his stomach, knowing it would wash off easily enough in the shower. Perhaps Ray would even want to share the shower with him— _Ray._ Where the hell was he?

He sat up, every muscle protesting the move, finally realizing that his efforts to stand up were being hampered by his trousers and pants that were still bunched up around one of his ankles. He pulled them all the way off, abandoned them with the rest of the debris and climbed to his feet, using the couch to pull himself up.

No Ray. If it wasn’t for the mess on the carpet and Ray’s pants hanging off a lamp he might have thought he’d dreamed it all. So that was that then, no Susan and no Ray. Well, at least Cowley was still available. He shook his head at his own bad joke and walked slowly to the bathroom. He went ahead and started the shower as the hot water was always a bit tricky and slow to start and then turned to the toilet to take a piss. That’s when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the sink. There were bite marks all across his neck and chest and bruises on his wrists and upper arms. He looked down to see matching bruises across his hips. Finger shaped bruises. As the mirror steamed up, obliterating his reflection, he shrugged it off and climbed in to the shower. He’d endured far worse for a lot less pleasure.

He stood under the spray, hands braced against the wall, just letting the hot water work its magic on the aching muscles in his back and neck. At least it was Sunday. Cowley, in some mad fit of generosity, had given him and Doyle, his best man, the weekend off in honour of his stag night although he’d actually phrased it as “go on with you, you’ll be no good to me with a hangover.”

His best man, Doyle. The night before Ray had certainly proved that yet again in a truly spectacular fashion. He reached for the shampoo and started to work it into his hair, wincing as he discovered the sore spots on his scalp.

_Ray tightening his fingers to control him, pinning his head against the carpet as Ray plundered his mouth._

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and reached for the soap.

_He’d tried to reach for Ray, to slow him down, but Ray had roughly pushed his hands away before ripping at his buttons and practically clawing at his flies, all with a force and desperation that belied the fact that he wasn’t resisting._

He worked soapy hands under his arms and down over his chest, wincing a little as the soap came in to contact with a couple of the deeper bites, even though Ray had only broken the skin in one spot. He’d have to remember to put a dab of Germolene on it. More soap, more lather, as he washed his feet and legs, hands moving upwards to his unmarked thighs.

_The Doyle shaped whirlwind had paused suddenly, lips reddened from sucking his cock, hands stroking gently across Bodie’s thighs as he’d grated out his question, all of Ray’s intensity focused on him._

Despite the continual loop of arousing images playing in his head, his cock barely twitched as he finished washing himself, wincing as he soaped his arse a little too carelessly.

 

He decided to forego shaving for once as his day would be spent cleaning up the mess in the living room and making a few unpleasant, but necessary, phone calls. Luckily, there were still beers in the kitchen. As he walked back in to his bedroom, he scrubbed at his hair with the towel draped around his neck.

Ray, in a fresh change of clothes, curls still damp around his ears, was sitting slumped on the side of the bed, head in his hands.

Perhaps Ray was ready to—

“I’m sorry, Bodie. Last night should never have happened.”

—Perhaps not.

“I mean—” Ray raised his head. “Christ, did I do all _that?_ ” Ray’s hands dropped to grasp at the fur bedcover.

He slid the towel from around his neck to his waist, tucking the end in to hold it in place. “It’s nothing, I just bruise easily.” He waited, but Ray was staring at his chest and he had to fight the urge to cover himself further. “You were saying?”

He watched Ray shake it off. “Right. I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have happened—”

“You already said that.”

“—and I understand if you’ve changed your mind about my being your best man.” Ray’s fingers were twisting in to the bedcover.

“It was just sex, Doyle. It’s not like you’re selling secrets to the Russians.” He had to move, a t-shirt, that would be good, anything to get Ray’s eyes off his body. He walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the top one. “It doesn’t matter anyway, the wedding’s off.”

He didn’t hear Ray move, just felt his hand on his shoulder as Ray turned him so his back was to the bedroom wall, crowding in close, but not touching him further.

“Why, Bodie?”

“Susan called it off.”

Ray leaned in further, his hand tightening, before stopping mere inches from his face, staring at his mouth.

He was the one who finally closed the gap between them, his hand sliding up to cradle the back of Ray’s neck, fingers weaving in to Ray’s curls as he kissed him. For a moment, it was slow and gentle, hot breath across his cheek, a mere brush of lips, the flick of a tongue seeking admission, before he felt Ray tense beneath his hands and found himself hurled back on to the bed, Ray crawling up over him.

“No!” His hand pushed hard against Ray’s chest, stopping him dead.

“Right...” Ray ducked his head and started to edge backwards “I’ll just—”

“Keep doing what you’re doing, only slow it down a bit. This isn’t a bloody time trial.”

“I just—”

“I’m not going anywhere, got it?” He started pushing Ray’s jacket off.

“Got it.” Ray reared back to help free his arms, tossing his bomber jacket across the room.

“Good.”

Ray shed his green t-shirt, tossing it in the same direction as his jacket.

“I thought I said—”

“Slow down, yeah, I heard you, Bodie, just want to be able to feel you against me.”

Ray slowly stretched up and over him again, the hair on Ray’s chest raising goose pimples on his skin.

As Ray began a torturously slow assault on his senses, he had to remind himself that he’d been the one who’d insisted on slowing things down. Where the night before Ray had been all savage energy, tattooing his claim across Bodie’s skin with teeth and possessive hands, now he felt almost like a coaxed virgin, with barely there touches and open mouthed kisses dragged across his bruised skin. One extreme too much and now this one too little, a thought of himself as the Goldilocks of sex sprang in to his mind and he was laughing before he could stop himself.

Doyle’s eyes narrowed. “What’s so bloody funny?”

“I was just thinking that—”

“If you can still think, I’m doing it wrong.” Ray’s mouth engulfed his cock, Ray’s hand moving to push his legs up and back, Ray’s fingers sliding to—

He couldn’t control his flinch or the sharp hiss of breath between his teeth.

Ray’s mouth left him as he pulled his hand back like it had been burned. “Bodie... you said it was nothing. I... How badly did I...”

He clamped his hand around Ray’s wrist before he could pull back any further. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a bloke, not that I did take it much, even then.”

“I forced—”

“Don’t be bloody ridiculous. It wasn’t like you had me tied up, although if you wanted to try that later I—”

“ _Bodie_.”

“You asked. You asked me and I said yes. Like I said, it’s been a while and Nivea probably wasn’t the best choice even though it was to hand.” He eased back down on to the bed. “Now, where were we?”

Ray stared down at him for a moment, before starting to stand back up again. He thought Ray was going to leave and it must have shown on his face.

“I’m standing up to get my trousers off without doing myself a mischief.”

It was going to be all right. “It’s a wonder you haven’t done yourself a permanent mischief, how tight you wear them.”

Ray grinned as he toed off his boots and then stripped off his trousers and underpants. He tossed them on the floor and clambered back on to the bed again, astride Bodie’s hips. Ray licked his hand, before leaning down to kiss him again, Ray’s spit-slicked hand wrapping around Bodie’s erection. He was lost in it, Ray’s mouth moving to his neck as his hand tightened on him, so lost it took him a moment to realize what Ray was doing, not in fact until he felt tender skin against the head of his cock.

“Stop!” Bodie clamped his hands on Ray’s hips to prevent him from moving any further. “I don’t even pretend to know what’s going on in that curly noggin of yours most of the time, but I do know that misplaced guilt makes you stupid, so, if you want to ride my cock I’m all for it but there’s some good stuff in the bedside table drawer—”

“I don’t need it.”

“And we’re _going_ to use it or you can just get off me right now and go home.”

“So if I were to just lean back—”

“The door’s that way, don’t let it hit you in the arse on the way out.”

“But—”

“I won’t be a punishment for your imagined sins.” Bodie slid his fingers up in to Ray’s hair, holding him still. “You asked and I said yes, Ray, I said _yes_ and I’m fine.”

Ray stared deep in to his eyes, worrying his lip. “I’ll get the stuff.”

“Excellent choice.”

As Ray stood up, Bodie sat up against the pillows. Ray rummaged through the drawer before climbing back to kneel on the bed with the tube clutched in his hand.

“I’ll take that.” His hand on Ray’s hip coaxed him to shuffle forwards. His mouth closed over Ray’s cock as his slicked fingers went to work on Ray’s arse.

Ray was rock hard and panting within minutes, his fingers digging convulsively in to Bodie’s shoulders before pushing his mouth off, dragging him back down on to the bed by his hips and swinging a leg over him.

“So I take it... this is how... you want me?” It was difficult to sound cool while panting heavily as Ray grabbed the tube and slicked up his cock.

Ray positioned himself and then pushed down slowly, stopping after the initial breach with his hands braced against Bodie’s chest, teeth digging in to his lip.

He ran his hands lightly across Ray’s thighs. “Ray? Are you all right?”

Ray nodded, head down, but the knuckles of his hands were white. Bodie wrapped his still slick fingers around Ray’s wilting erection, coaxing it slowly back to hardness, finally feeling the muscles strangling the head of his cock start to relax. With a deep groan, Ray relaxed his hold and let gravity do its work, before toppling slowly forward, bracing his hands to either side of Bodie’s shoulders, nuzzling at his mouth.

He tensed, the urge to thrust upwards overwhelming and instinctual, but he was determined to let Ray set the pace. That was if Ray ever moved again. He was trying to distract himself by remembering all the names of the 1966 World Cup squad when Ray finally moved, really more of a faint pulsing of his hips, as he pressed his cock into Bodie’s stomach, before tightening his muscles.

It was his turn to bite his lip as Ray repeated the move before rearing up, his thighs flexing against Bodie’s hips as Ray really started to move. He tried not to think about having Ray this way, tried to close his eyes, desperate to prolong this in case it was to be the last time as well as the first, but he couldn’t do it, the sight of Ray moving over him, head thrown back and neck exposed too beautiful to resist. No, the important thing was that in this, as in everything else, they would do it together and as Ray’s movements faltered, he again wrapped his hand around Ray’s erection, working him. Heat splashed across his hand and chest as he thrust upwards in to Ray, once, twice more, before bowing off the bed, wave after wave of sensation flooding through him as he pulsed deep inside Ray’s body.

His next conscious thought came as Ray was wiping off his stomach with a warm, wet flannel. He stretched up his arms but Ray ignored them, flopping down instead to lie on the other side of the bed, as far away as he could manage without falling off.

He knew he shouldn’t say anything but then he’d never been too bothered by what he should do. “You’ll let me make lo— fuck you, but not hold you. Strange set of—”

“I really am sorry about Susan, that the wedding’s off.”

“Don’t be, she made the right decision.”

“...Perhaps if you talked to her, she’d take you back.”

He swung his legs off the bed, sitting up with his back to Ray. “We have award winning sex, twice in less than ten hours in fact, and you can’t hand me back to Susan fast enough. Thanks, that’s very flattering.”

“Look, Bodie, I’m just trying to be realistic—”

“I’m tired of being realistic. I wrote the bloody book on being realistic. I know you never liked her, not sure why really as you never took the time to get to know her, but—”

“Susan’s great.”

“…Chapter one, want what you can have. We could have made a go of it, Susan didn’t even care that it wasn’t love, but when I asked her to move the wedding forward to tomorrow she gave me my ring back, said she drew the line at being anyone’s excuse and that I had to talk to you and try to work it out. Not that I really got a chance to talk to you last night.”

“You told her about—”

“No, Ray, if you remember there wasn’t anything to tell. She’s a smart woman and she just knows _me_.”

“Right then.”

He felt the mattress move as Ray stood up, and looked around to see him collecting his clothes from the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing? I’m going home.” Ray wriggled in to his briefs and pulled his t-shirt on. “Now that you’ve got this out of your system you should go and see her, nothing’s been cancelled yet.”

He wasn’t really aware that he’d moved until he was standing over a prostrate Ray.

“You punched me.” Ray probed his jaw, disbelief writ large on his face.

“I love you.”

Ray stared up at him.

“Nothing to say this time? I’m in love with you, god help me, have been for years.”

“Don’t—”

“Not another fucking word.” He had to stifle the urge to hit Ray again. “You can’t change it by telling me not to be, all right? I understand you don’t...” and just like that, he could feel the fight draining out of himself. “Just get your clothes and get out. I’ll see you at work tomorrow and we can go back to ignoring the elephant in the room.”

Tea, he’d go and make some tea and give Ray time to leave. He was halfway across the living room when Ray tackled him, dropping him to the carpet. Winded, he couldn’t stop Ray as he flipped him over, sat on his chest and pinned his wrists to the floor.

“Now I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen.”

“No.” He drew up his legs twisting sideways, breaking Ray’s hold, causing them to roll sideways, each seeking the upper hand.

“Fuck!”

“Ray, are you all right?” He went to his knees, trying to work out why Ray’s face was scrunched up in pain.

Ray scrambled a hand under his back, coming out holding a sharp piece of wood. “What the hell’s this?”

“Part of the coffee table. You remember, last night when we—”

“Yeah, I remember.” Ray pulled him down on top of him, kissing him.

It took him a few minutes to remember why that wasn’t a good idea. “Stop Ray, you’ve got to stop.” He pushed back against Ray’s arms but he wasn’t letting go. “No half measures, not for me anymore. Let. Go.”

“No half measures for me, either.” Ray grinned up at him, nodding.

 

It was an hour before they spoke again, both of them drained, sticky and covered in kapok, Ray’s head resting on his chest.

“This morning...”

“Hmmm?” He’d been thinking that if he could only get the local chippy to deliver he would never move again.

“That’s only the second time I’ve ever done that.”

“...Had sex?” A nice cod and chips, perhaps with some mushy peas. “You must be a natural.”

“Pillock.” Ray slapped a hand half-heartedly against his hip. “Only the second time I’ve let someone fuck me.”

He waited as the silence stretched out.

“...I was seventeen, still wet behind the ears really, and it was the first time anyone had ever told me they loved me. He was older, sophisticated, courted me, bought me gifts, paid attention to me. I was besotted with him. Couldn’t see that he’d have said anything, done anything, just to— So, I was a fool and let him have me.” Ray’s hand tightened on his hip. “It was bad, really bad. Couldn’t honestly call it rape, I couldn’t have been more willing, but... I couldn’t sit down properly for a week, probably should have had some stitches, and he couldn’t disappear fast enough.”

“What’s the bastard’s name?” He started thinking of good places to dispose of the body.

Ray nuzzled his neck. “Doesn’t matter. I bumped in to him a few years ago. Or rather my fists did, repeatedly. Pretty sure he was drinking through a straw for a month after that.”

He rolled them so he was looking down at Ray. “So when I told you at Christmas how I felt, you thought—”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Bodie.”

“So you bloody well should be.” He skimmed his fingers across Ray’s cheekbone. “I’ve never used that as a chat up line. Hardly ever said ‘I love you’ to anyone and never without meaning it.”

“Me neither.” Doyle started to pull Bodie back down to him again. “That’s why I’m saying it now.”


End file.
